herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beerus
Beerus (ビルス), also known as the God of Destruction Beerus (破壊神ビルス), was the (former) main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and a supporting protagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F and Dragon Ball Super. A powerful, confident, and downright obsessive hothead, he is the God of Destruction within the Seventh Universe and, as such, his occupation is to maintain balance by destroying planets. He is also the brother of Universe 6's God of Destruction, Champa. Biography Beerus is an entity that has been around even before the Cretaceous period, which he alluded to when he mentioned killing off the dinosaurs. Since dinosaurs exist in the present-day DragonBall world, it's hinted that he's not as thorough in his destruction as other villains. Beerus was the one who convinced Frieza to wipe out the Saiyan race, as he found them to be uncultured barbarians that the universe would be better off without. Just about every otherworldly entity is scared of Beerus due to his temper (even Frieza showed fear of him in his Golden form), though since he lets so many of them live in peace, he's clearly got a sense of mercy underneath his fearsome exterior. Despite his reputation as the God of Destruction and his overwhelming power, Beerus is actually quite charming and laid back. When he invades Earth, he joins in Bulma's birthday party and manages to win over everyone. He's even compassionate enough to spare the Earth if Oolong can beat him at rock-paper-scissors. Like Goku and Buu, Beerus loves food and will sample anything he can, losing his temper when Buu eats all the pudding before he can try some. When Beerus decides to destroy the Earth, Goku manages to turn into a Super Saiyan God and fights Beerus. Beerus is still stronger than Goku when using his 70% power, but Goku refuses to stop if it means losing his home world. Eventually, Beerus decides to spare the Earth, his only reason being that he didn't have the motivation to follow through on his threat but was revealed because of the tasty food on Earth in the extend version. Gallery 20131109022255!Bills.png beerus.png Beerus_Render.png the-origin-of-beerus-from-dragon-ball-z-beerus-392810.jpg whis-et-beerus.jpg|Beerus with his attendant Whis. dragon-ball-goku-vs-beerus.jpg|Beerus vs. Super Saiyan God Goku DBSuper_EP25_25.png|Beerus and Champa arguing. Beerus-Trunks-Bulma.png dragon-ball-super-champa-670x388.jpg|Beerus vs. Champa beerus-champa-dragon-ball-super-221746-1280x0.jpg Screenshot_49.png|Beerus as coach for Goku's baseball team. Beerus_talks_to_Yogengyo.png Ut_HKthATH4eww8X4xMDoxOjBzMTt2bJ.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0574.jpg|Beerus saving Goku from Zamasu. Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0579.jpg|Beerus destroying Zamasu. C5mYYi_WQAEKli3.jpg|Beerus hugging Supreme Kai ep099_Screenshot_0109.jpg|Beerus and the others are horrified by Zen-Oh's actions after he erased Universe 9. ep105_Screenshot_0342.jpg|Beerus and Quitela arguing over who cheated. ep105_Screenshot_0351.jpg|Beerus vs. Quitela Beerus_indifferent.png|Beerus' reaction after his brother was erased. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Fighter Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Anime Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Deities Category:Genius Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Honorable Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:One-Man Army Category:Movie Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Super Hero Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Remorseful Category:Teleporters Category:Revolutionary Category:Force of Nature Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Destructive Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chi Masters Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Dreaded Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Death Gods Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Speedsters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Titular Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Aristocrats Category:Universal Protection Category:Evil exterminators Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Humanoid Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Big Good Category:Counterparts Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Grey Zone Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Omnipotents Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Loyal